This invention relates to a detachable shelf system for securing onto TV monitors, computer monitors, and the like. Computer monitors and flat VESA screen TVs have become commonplace, and are now present in many households. Although there are different types of computers and monitors, they all share the common trend of becoming thinner. Technology has advanced to the point that these monitors can be less than an inch wide. But old traditional TVs were square and boxy, which allowed users to place things, like set-top boxes, remotes, gaming gadgets, and drinks on them. But as these monitors become thinner, less room exists for these accessories.
With advancements in technology, the answer to smaller available space can come in the form of shelving. Shelving allows for monitors to be used in smaller areas, or it allows for more free space for other accessories. Shelves can provide space for remotes, food, drinks, technology accessories, storage device, camera, microphone, speakers, wireless equipment, gaming equipment, and other office supplies and accessories. The monitor does not have to be a TV or computer monitor. It can take shape of a workstation monitor or stationary tablet (such as stationed on a tri-pod), or other viewing devices that has the ability to maintain a stable shelf.